La novia, el novio y el padrino
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Blaise Zabini fue el último en enterarse de Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass se casaban. Ahora está en medio de la boda y sigue negándose a reconocer sus sentimientos por los dos.


_Este fic participa en el III Fest del foro «La noble y ancestral casa de los Black»_

Responde al **prompt #21**: En el que Blaise acaba en medio de la boda de Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass

* * *

**La novia, el novio y el padrino**

_For God's sake why am I driving in the wrong lane  
Trouble is my middle name.  
But in the end I'm not too bad  
Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you_

_Mad about you, Hooverphonic_

* * *

**El día D, dos horas antes de la boda**

* * *

—Estoy a dos segundos de cancelar esta boda, lo juro.

—Bueno, Daphne, no seas tan exagerada, joder…

—¡¿Y tener a tu abuela persiguiéndome todo el rato por el resto de mi vida?!

—Ya sabemos todos que mi abuela está loca…

—¡Y a su madre lamentándose todos los días, desde hoy hasta que se muera, que no me casé con él!

—Bueno, mira, Blaise no haría un novio tan…

—Yo sería un novio perfecto, Theodore. Perfecto. Tengo mejor porte que tú.

Theodore rodó los ojos.

—No estamos discutiendo eso. Estamos intentando que la novia no tenga una crisis, Blaise, y cancele mi boda.

—Ya le dije quince veces que se ve hermosa.

Daphne volvió a dar otra vuelta mirándose al espejo. El vestido blanco le quedaba perfecto, aunque no era demasiado su estilo. Según la abuela de Theodore, que había resultado ser una metiche, era un modelo muy parecido al vestido con el que se había casado la difunta madre de Theodore y nadie se había atrevido a decirle que a Daphne no le gustaba demasiado. Después de todo, había mencionado trescientas veces a la difunta madre de Theodore y unas cuatrocientas lo mucho que le hubiera gustado a su hijo, el padre de Theodore que estaba pudriéndose en Azkaban por un montón de crímenes, que su nuera usara aquel vestido.

A veces, era mejor fingir que nadie la oía.

—¡Ya sé que estoy muy guapa, Blaise! ¡Ese no es el problema! ¡El problema es que la abuela de Theodore es una mujer siniestra y que mi familia está loca!

—Lo de su familia es cierto.

—Theodore, joder, no ayudes a Daphne…

—No la ayudo, tiene un montón de familiares que me gustaría matar.

—No empecemos con las bromitas de matar gente, Theodore. —Blaise se masajeó las sienes, intentando mantener la calma—. A ver, ninguno se está casando con sus familias. ¿Está claro? Aunque a estas alturas, si quieren mandar lo de casarse a freír espárragos, yo encantado.

—Blaise, haz el favor de soltar a mi novia, le vas a correr el maquillaje.

Blaise besó a Daphne. Ella correspondió de buena gana.

—Somos magos, Theodore, el maquillaje se puede arreglar. Puedes venir y unírtenos, ¿no?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Theodore no alcanzó a levantarse. Desde la puerta, lo único que se podía ver era a Blaise Zabini, el padrino de la boda, y a Daphne Greengrass, la novia, besándose. Él tenía las manos en la cadera de ella, ella en la nuca de él. Y la abuela de Theodore Nott, que todavía caminaba a pesar de sus más de cien años, y tenía una voz de demonio, profirió un grito.

—¡THEODORE, THEODORE, NO PUEDES CASARTE! ¡LA NOVIA ES UNA…! —No alcanzaron a oír lo que siguió porque la mujer salió corriendo con sus cien años y sus alaridos a cuestas.

Theodore rodó los ojos.

—No se dio cuenta de que yo estaba aquí, ¿verdad?

Blaise Zabini se rió.

—La próxima vez que abra la puerta podría encontrarnos a nosotros dos besándonos. Eso quizá le ocasione un paro.

—Antes nos mata que morirse ella.

—Bueno —intervino Daphne—, ¿ahora cómo vamos a arreglar esto?

* * *

**Dos semanas antes del día D**

* * *

—¡¿CÓMO QUE SE CASAN Y YO NO SABÍA?! —Una figura estaba la puerta de la casa de los Nott. Parecía que quería tirar la puerta a puñetazos. La casa de los Nott era tan grande que, probablemente, dentro nadie podía oír bien lo que estaba diciendo—. ¡ADEMÁS ME MANDARON UNA INVITACIÓN POR LÁSTIMA! ¡SÉ QUE ES UNA INVITACIÓN POR LÁSTIMA, HIJOS DE SU CHINGADA…!

La puerta se abrió de un tirón.

—¡Pero deja de gritar!

Desde la puerta, lo miraba una señora bajita, arrugada como pasa, apoyada en un bastón que Blaise sabía que no necesitaba, pero que usaba para golpear a la gente cada tanto. La abuela de Theodore Nott era todo un amor.

—Señora, no sabía que estaba usted…

—¡¿Qué quieres con tanto grito?!

Blaise se deslizó en el espacio libre que quedaba en la puerta hasta dentro del recibidor.

—… aquí. No habría gritado de haber sabido que…

Empezó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras que daban al primer piso.

—¡Mi nieto está dormido!

—Planeo despertarlo, no se preocupe.

—¡Y su prometida está con él! ¡Cuando se abra visto que las parejas vivan juntas antes de casarse! ¡Es inmoral! ¡Vine porque debía proteger su…!

—Se ve todo el tiempo, señora, no se preocupe, no hay nada inmoral en… —Blaise empezó a subir las escaleras casi corriendo, deseoso de deshacerse de aquella vieja mujer—. Bueno, señora, fue un gusto verla… —Llegó al primer piso y la perdió de vista. Buscó la habitación de Theodore y abrió la puerta. Encontró a Theodore y a Daphne enredados en las sábanas, sin nada de ropa encima, completamente dormidos. Cerró de un portazo para obligarlos a despertarse.

Los dos despertaron con cara desconcertada. Theodore se talló los ojos y enfocó la vista.

—¿Blaise? ¿Qué carajos?

—¿Tu abuela vive contigo de nuevo? —Blaise contuvo la risa—. ¿Para vigilar que no cojas con tu novia? —Ya no pudo contenerla—. Joder, Theodore, quien le dirá que a tus veintisiete años puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

—Blaise…, ¿qué…? —intervino Daphne. Estaba todavía más desconcertada que Theodore—. ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Blaise Zabini recordó el motivo de la visita y les lanzó la invitación a la cama.

—¡ESTO! ¡NADIE ME HABÍA DICHO!

Theodore tomó la invitación.

—Ah, sí.

—Nos casamos —dijo Daphne—. En dos semanas. Estás invitado a la recepción.

—También eres el padrino si quieres.

—No te encontrábamos. La invitación tardó un poco.

—¡PODRÍAN HABER BUSCADO MEJOR!

—Aunque no lo creas, buscamos muy bien, simplemente nos pareció que seguías en medio de un berrinche como hace siete años… Mandamos unas quince lechuzas, ¿no, Theodore? —El joven asintió, dándole la razón a su novia—. Todas volvían sin respuesta. Hasta que Tracey Davis nos dijo que te había encontrado en Sicilia y que le habías echo el mejor oral de su vida…; Blaise, ¿por qué Tracey Davis sabe cómo haces un oral?

—Joder, no te vas a poner celosa ahora.

—Sólo es una pregunta retórica —dijo Daphne.

—Tú y yo no salíamos hace un mes.

—Nosotros no fuimos los que corrimos hasta el puto fin del mundo —dijo Theodore.

—¡JODER!

Blaise Zabini salió de la habitación y azotó la puerta tras de él. En el pasillo lo recibió un bastonazo, cortesía de la abuela de Theodore.

—¡No puede uno entrar así a las casas ajenas! —espetó ella.

Desde la habitación, escuchó otro grito, de Theodore.

—¡RECUERDA QUE ERES EL PADRINO, NO PUEDES FALTAR A LA BODA!

Blaise gruñó. Claro que no iba a faltar a la boda.

* * *

**Un montón de años antes del día D**

* * *

—Joder, esto es perfecto.

—Ya.

—Lo digo en serio, podría acostumbrarme.

—La playa es un asco, Blaise. Y Theodore tiene quemado medio cuerpo, por idiota.

—Yo no fui el que sugirió coger en la playa, Daphne.

—Voy a estar sacándome arena de todo el cuerpo los próximos cuarenta años.

Una voz estrangulada se les unió en la conversación. Una voz que no parecía nada feliz de estar ahí en ese momento.

—Fue tu idea, Daphne, vive con ella. Estoy quemado por tu culpa.

* * *

**Dos semanas, menos un día, antes del día D**

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Blaise. Él no se levantó de la cama hasta que los toquidos se hicieron mucho más insistentes y desesperantes, lo que lo obligó a salir de la cama y abrir la puerta. Del otro lado, se encontró a Theodore Nott con sus malditos ojos oscuros, su sonrisa de medio lado y una botella de vino de elfo en la mano.

—Vine a hacer las pases.

—Llegas siete años tarde.

—Mira, el que hizo el berrinche hace siete años no fui yo, así que sugiero que dejes esa actitud de mierda y al menos aceptes la botella.

Blaise estiró la mano y tomó la botella.

—Muy bien, ¿qué quieres? Sigo resentido por haber sido el último idiota al que le avisaron de la boda.

—Ibas a ser el primero —dijo Theodore—, porque eso habíamos acordado, ¿no? Estar de acuerdo en cómo carajos íbamos a manejar una relación caótica ya de por sí.

—Ya no soy parte de esa relación.

—Miéntele al espejo, sé cómo nos miras. Parece que tenemos veinte años y estás todavía deseando coger a toda hora. —Theodore entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama—. Daphne también se dio cuenta, por cierto.

—No es amor. —Blaise desvió la mirada—. Lujuria, quizá.

—Como dije, miéntele al espejo, te queda bien.

—Bueno, lo que es obvio es que ya no soy ninguna parte de ninguna relación y que ustedes se van a casar y van a ser la pareja perfecta y… —Blaise no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Theodore. Era la primera vez que lo veía realmente con atención en siete años. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de que todavía se vestía de negro y no parecía conocer ningún otro color, que todavía tenía mirada profunda y que todavía se le removía algo en su interior cuando lo veía—. Y… Que fui el último idiota que se entero de la boda.

—Eso fue tu culpa, mira que hacer que ni las lechuzas pudieran encontrarte…

Blaise desvió la mirada.

—Felicidades, supongo.

Theodore se incorporó y lo miró.

—No parece que me desees un buen matrimonio, Theodore.

—Nunca se me ocurrió que ni Daphne ni tú fueran del tipo que se van a casar. —Blaise se encogió de hombros—. Pero hace siete años que no los veo. Así que.

—Sí, hace siete años que no nos ves. —Theodore se puso en pie y se acercó a Blaise. A Blaise se le cortó la respiración—. Si no hubieras corrido en la dirección opuesta a nosotros… Blaise, no es sólo lujuria.

—No pongas sentimientos en mi boca…

—No los pongo en ningún lado, es imposible no darse cuenta de…

Blaise lo empujó hacia atrás. Odiaba la sensación en el estómago que le causaba. Se quedó viéndolo. Theodore Nott no se movió. Le guiñó un ojo. Un momento después ya estaba besándolo.

* * *

**Dos semanas, menos dos días, antes del día D**

* * *

—Lo único que me ofende de todo esto es que no me hayan invitado. —Daphne abrió las cortinas, dejándolos ciegos a ambos—. ¿Qué tanto tomaron?

—Vino de elfo —contestó Theodore.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué nadie les enseñó que si uno se pone borracho con vino de elfo la cruda es horrenda? —preguntó Daphne—. Arriba, los dos. Que mi boda es en menos de dos semanas y se supone que tu abuela quiere que la acompañe hoy para elegir una tiara, Theodore. Y no planeo ir sola. Tu abuela está loca.

Theodore gruñó.

Blaise fue el que respondió.

—Voy yo contigo. Me invento cualquier cosa de ser el padrino y de cómo es mi deber y…

—Y mis padres quieren que cenemos con ellos —dijo Daphne.

—Detesto a tus padres.

—Estará mi tía Hortensia.

—La odio también —respondió Theodore.

—Y mis primas las McDougal.

—Odiosas.

—Ya, yo lo pienso también, pero si vamos los dos al menos desearemos morir en compañía —dijo Daphne. Luego se volvió hacia Blaise—. También puedes venir, si quieres, ya que eres el padrino. Va Pansy, que es mi dama de honor. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Juro que me cortaré las venas con los huesos del pollo si mi tía vuelve a decirme que no tengo una cadera lo suficientemente buena para tener hijos y me pregunta cuántos planeamos tener.

—Puedo decirle que tendremos once para realizar rituales de magia negra —sugirió Theodore.

Blaise se rio.

—Iré a esa cena sólo a ver eso.

Theodore se incorporó, tallándose los ojos. Daphne jaló a Blaise de un brazo, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama. Lo miró a los ojos muy fijamente.

—Que sepas que no te he perdonado los siete años de incomunicación. —Después lo besó. Cuando se separó—. Pero extrañaba esto.

Blaise sonrió. Daphne siempre lo había vuelto loco.

* * *

**De nuevo, el día D**

* * *

Se oyen gritos por toda la casa de los Nott. Cosas como «¡MI HIJA NUNCA LE PONDRÍA LOS CUERNOS AL NOVIO CON EL PADRINO!» y «¡SABÍA QUE LA PROMETIDA DE THEODORE NO ERA TRIGO LIMPIO, QUÉ DIRÁ SU PADRE QUE ESTÁ EN AZKABAN!». De casualidad, nadie se había acordado de ellos. A los dos segundos de pensar cómo iban a arreglar aquel desastre, habían decidido que no había desastre por arreglar y que ninguno de los novios tenía ganas de salvar una boda que los estaba volviendo locos. Theodore acabó de ayudar a que se corriera el maquillaje de Daphne, Blaise le deshizo el chongo y le quitó el velo y la tiara que le había conseguido la abuela de Theodore. El vestido acabó en el piso, con sacos y camisas encima, y ellos en la alfombra.

Como siempre debería haber sido, los tres.

—Blaise, si vuelves a decir que esto es sólo lujuria y que no estás enamorado hasta las trancas de los dos —dijo Theodore—, te mato, porque acabas de arruinar mi boda.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es una historia rara. Me niego a decir otra cosa de ella, es rara con ganas. La escribí bajo el efecto de falta de sueño, probablemente. Theodore/Blaise/Daphne ****_for the win_****, por cierto.**

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 28 de marzo de 2019_


End file.
